Amor usado
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Eren es el hijo de un miembro de una organización llamada "Los Titanes", a la cual Levi quiere acabar. El menor y Levi están obligados a pasar tiempo juntos desde que Eren decidió estar del lado de los agentes. La presencia de Eren resulta molesta para Levi, pero poco a poco notará que la nula presencia de Eren es peor. Y para Eren no es tan fácil: ¿Salvar a su padre o Levi?
1. Encuentros

**I. Encuentros.**

La biblioteca era más grande de lo que pensaba. No era para nada como la vieja biblioteca que, meses antes, había visitado con Armin en el otro distrito. Aquí había una hermosa variedad de libros y enciclopedias; estaba seguro que encontraría cualquier libro que deseara. Pero, por ahora, aquello no ocurría. En aquel laberinto literario no lograba dar con el que buscaba. ¡Cuánto necesitaba a Armin ahora! En la biblioteca tenía mucho que ver y poca gente a la qué preguntarle. Casi ninguna le daba una respuesta correcta, ya que terminaba encontrando otros libros que no necesitaba o, simplemente, le decían que no sabían. ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar ese libro? Quizá porque era idiota y no se había acercado a quien estuviera de bibliotecaria._ Llevas poco en esto, Eren. ¡Pero no puedes ser tan distraído como para no pensar en eso primero_!, se regañó en su mente.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones café oscuro y caminó hasta la entrada, donde tenía que estar la persona encargada. Al llegar, para su sorpresa, no encontró a una chica de gafas y pelo tomado, sino a un chico con cara de pocos amigos y serio. Estaba anotando algo en una hoja de papel blanca.

—Disculpe. —llamó su atención Eren.— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar…?"

—Qué sé yo. No trabajo aquí. —respondió cortante y honestamente el de cabello oscuro.

—Pero estás...

—La mujer que espero trabaja aquí. Si no es tan urgente, puedes esperar a que vuelva. —El hombre levantó la vista hacia Eren.— De lo contrario, puedes volver otro día.

Eren asintió y se quedó quieto, esperando por quien trabajaba ahí. Realmente, no quería volver otro día porque quería el libro ahora, así que ahora lo tendría. Siempre lograba tener lo que quería, nada podía contra su voluntad de conseguir lo que deseaba.

La presencia del otro chico lo incomodaba un poco, sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría a morderlo. Miró su reloj para encontrar que habían pasados dos minutos, dos lentos minutos que se habían sentido mucho más largos que de costumbre. Algo en la persona que, a ratos, levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes impaciente, lo ponía nervioso.

Suspiró. Quizá ese hombre con cabello oscuro y ojos grises podía con su voluntad, así que pensó que mejor sería venir mañana junto a Armin, quien conocía la biblioteca como su propia casa. Se dio media vuelta y empezó su camino hasta la salida. En ese momento la voz del chico lo llamó.

—Oye, espera.

Eren se detuvo y miró sobre el hombro._ Seguramente quiere saber mi nombre o tener mi número, ay. ¿Por qué los chicos se interesan tanto en mi?. _Últimamente ya se había encontrado en situaciones donde le pedían su número o nombre. Aunque, honestamente, no le molestaría si el chico le pedía alguna de las dos cosas.

—Allá viene—, dijo para su sorpresa. Nota mental: No pensar tanto cuando alguien te llama, menos en un lugar público.

Eren miró hacia donde apuntaba el chico y vio a una mujer alta con gafas y el pelo tomado. Si no se equivocaba, ella era Hanje, Hanne... ¡Hanji! Así le había dicho Armin la otra vez. Traía con ella una enorme sonrisa y unos libros. Se acercó animadamente al lado del chico que había tomado su lugar y le comentó con ánimo:

—Han llegado los últimos tomos, Levi. He estado mirando y las imágenes están muy detalladas. Y el texto, ni hablar del texto, todo está muy bien hecho.

—Lee en tus ratos libres, Hanji. Ahora estás trabajando y tienes al mocoso esperando.

Mocoso. El chico se llamaba Levi lo llamó mocoso. ¡Nadie le decía así! Ni su madre lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba.  
Una vez pasado los segundos de tragarse que le habían llamado mocoso, se sintió agradecido de la mujer al haber dicho el nombre de su reemplazante. Levi era un lindo nombre para un chico lindo como él. _¿Qué?_ Eren se dio un golpe mental al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Y cuando volvió a la realidad, tenía dos miradas en él.

—Disculpa por hacerte esperar —habló Hanji. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Levi te ha mordido?"

—Hanji. —espetó Levi.

Eren rió. —Necesito encontrar un libro.

.

.

Durante la siguiente semana visitó cuando podía la biblioteca junto a Armin, el cual emocionado le mostraba diferentes historias a Eren, quien, por su parte, se emocionaba junto a su amigo de la infancia, aunque también se decepcionaba un poquito al no encontrar siempre a Levi, al cual había vuelto a ver en tres ocasiones. Sin embargo, esas tres ocasiones fueron a distancia y no volvió a hablar con él.

—Deberíamos irnos, Eren. Son las seis y media—, habló Armin cerrando el libro, —es buena hora para volver.

—Me quedaré un rato más.

—Eren—, llamó Armin. —Sabes que una parte del camino es peligroso. Si se hace más tarde, podría ocurrir algo.

—No pasará nada, Armin. —aseguró Eren. —Si ves a mis padres o a Mikasa, diles que estaré aquí, por favor.

Armin intentó convencer a Eren de que lo acompañara a casa, pero no logró que el otro cediera. Eren estaba decidido a esperar a que Levi volviera a aparecer, ya estaba cerca la hora en que lo había vuelto a ver. Y aunque esperó hasta las ocho, Levi no apareció, provocando una pequeña frustración en él. No sabía cuál era el motivo para volver a verlo. No es que se haya enamorado a primera vista o algo así, aquello no ocurría en la vida real. Tan solo era que desde ese día que quedó curioso con respecto al chico. Nunca había visto a alguien tan serio como él.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por la vereda, la cual no estaba muy iluminada porque algunos árboles había crecido mucho e impedían que la luz llegara correctamente. Unos negocios y callejones acompañaban su lado izquierdo, y poca gente transitaba por estas calles, que no tenían tanta buena fama.

—Mamá me regañará cuando llegue. Y Mikasa también. —iba hablando en voz baja Eren.

—Chico, ¿por qué tan solo a estas horas? —una voz divertida lo sacó de la conversación que mantenía consigo mismo. —¿No te enseñaron que existe gente mala? ¡Los niños pequeños deben estar durmiendo a estas horas! —se burló un hombre delante de él. Escuchó también unas risas, así que el tipo no estaba solo.

Mierda, ahora sí se había metido en problemas.

—Déjenme en paz. —Eren empujó al hombre del medio pero un segundo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró contra la pared, arrinconándolo de espaldas ahí.

—Parece que este mocoso se cree un chico duro. —dijo una voz molesta y aguda.

Y lo era. No iba a dejarse ganar por un trío de imbéciles. No tenía miedo a luchar con la gente, no era su primera pelea y no iba a ser la última. Tenía mucho que hacer todavía como para que un trío de ladrones lo fuera a matar a golpes en esa oscura calle. Y con sus fuerzas golpeó con el puño el estómago de quien lo tenía acorralado en la pared.

El tercero, más alto y que se mantenía en silencio sacó un arma blanca. Eren maldijo y logró evitar que lo hirieran pero fue a parar a los brazos del primero. Se preparó para el dolor que venía pero no llegó. Eren observó como el alto era reducido al piso, como el hombre que lo sostenía temblaba, lo soltaba y corría. El tipo de la pared se enfrentaba al misterioso. Todo ocurrió rápido ante sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el misterioso. Y esa voz fue conocida para Eren.

Aunque era un pensamiento que no venía al momento, pensó que Levi era diez centímetros más bajo que él.

—Gra... —comenzó Eren mientras se acercaba a Levi.

—Ahórralo. No me gustan las muertes innecesarias —cortó Levi.— Además esos idiotas no me caen bien.

—Gracias de todos modos. —su madre le había dejado claro que la educación siempre iba primero.

Levi asintió. —Te acompaño el resto del camino, estos tipos tienden a volver. Su idiotez es tan grande como su orgullo.

Eren no dijo nada hasta llegar a la esquina para cruzar la calle. Había seguido a Levi sin acordarse de que se hacía tarde y de que ni siquiera le había comentado a Levi hacia donde iba. El más bajo tan solo empezó a caminar y Eren lo siguió.

—Voy a casa —habló Eren, mirando el perfil de Levi.

—Vivo cerca de ti. —Levi informó. —Te he visto antes.

Buscó en su mente algún momento en que haya visto a Levi antes, pero no encontró nada. O él era muy despistado o Levi sabía ocultarse.

—¿Levi es tu verdadero nombre? —se sentía raro mirar al chico hacia abajo.

—Sí.

—No te he visto antes. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

—Dos años.

¿¡Dos años!? Era imposible que en dos años no lo hubiera visto. Eren no evitó que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro.

—No paso mucho tiempo en casa —aclaró Levi al notar la cara de Eren. —Podría decir que recién este año he empezado a vivir ahí.

—¿En dónde vives? —quiso saber Eren para poder dejar de sentirse como una persona distraída.

Levi no respondió. Era un tipo de pocas palabras o se estaba hartando de él. Así que cuando llegaron a la casa de Levi, la cual quedaba a unas doce o más casas lejos de Eren, ahí obtuvo su repuesta. No había aceptado pasar a su casa hasta que viera que tan lejos vivía Levi de él. ¿Es que cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Otro golpe mental para él.

Frente la reja que daba a un limpio y cuidado jardín habían dos personas. Un hombre alto rubio con una mujer de cabello castaño que reconoció como la chica de la biblioteca. Levi a su lado frunció el ceño.

—¿Te has hecho un amigo, Levi? Y es el mismo chico que vimos antes. —comentó Hanji con cierta diversión.

—Bien hecho. —habló el rubio.

—Idiotas. —respondió Levi. —¿Qué quieren?

Entre los tres hubo un intercambio de miradas y un mensaje secreto. Eren intentó entender algo, pero entre los tres parecían crear un muro que solo ellos podían atravesar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el rubio.

—Eren Yeager —respondió Eren viendo como Levi, por primera vez, parecía interesado en el tema. Y como un brillo de emoción salía de Hanji.

—Un gusto, Eren. Irvin Smith —se presentó estrechando la mano de Eren.

—¿Quieres pasar con nosotros, Eren? Puedes conocer el lado oculto de Levi, ese lado que derrumbaría su fama —bromeó Hanji.

Eren pensó en aceptar, pero el cielo oscuro no le gustaba mucho ya. Era hora de volver a casa antes de que Mikasa llamara a la policía.

—Si no vuelvo luego, mi madre se preocupará.

Levi rió a su lado.

—Ven mañana. Hoy nos quedaremos con Levi, no te preocupes si este pequeño —apuntó a Levi— te mira raro o algo, es así.

.

.

Carla no había puesto mucho interés en la salida de Eren, tan solo había hecho prometer que llegaría antes de que anocheciera porque podía pasar cualquier cosa, y no quería tener que llevar un hijo muerto o traumado. Además, de que los aliens podían llegar y abducir a Eren, así que tenía que estar en casa cuando aun hubiera sol. Y como Hanji no le había dicho a qué hora tenía que ir ni menos por qué, encontró que ir a las dos de la tarde era una buena idea, porque lograría llegar antes de que los aliens lo abducieran. Tocó el timbre en la reja de la casa de Levi. Estaba un poco nervioso ahora, no paraba de moverse en su lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Levi saliendo al jardín. Seguía con la misma expresión de siempre. Al parecer, su seriedad no cambiaba.

—Hanji me dijo que viniera.

—Es mi casa, no la de Hanji. —Levi se dio media vuelta para ignorar a Eren, pero un gritó con el nombre del chico llegó desde la casa y, a los segundos, Hanji estaba abriendo la reja muy alegremente.

—Has llegado un poco temprano, Eren. Ahora tendrás que conocer el lado maníaco de Levi.

Eren no entendió hasta que vio al chico limpiar una y otra vez el suelo hasta que se convenció de que no quedaba ninguna mínima mancha. Estaba seguro que su madre amaría a Levi con esa obsesión por el orden y la limpieza. Irvin se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Hanji, a quien le susurró algo en el oído y, para sorpresa de Eren, se fueron.

—Oye, Eren —habló Levi. —Trae el paño que está en la cocina.

El menor miró hacia todos lados, preguntándose cuál sería la cocina.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a los demás? No tengo idea de dónde están las cosas.

—¿Es que ves a Zoe o a Irvin cerca? —preguntó Levi mirando a Eren.

—No…

—¿Qué significa entonces? —Levi bufó ante la respuesta del chico. Estaba seguro que Eren había notado como Hanji e Irvin salían a continuar con los planes. Ahora habían avanzado un poco más con aquel inesperado encuentro, pero todavía era muy temprano para pasar a la siguiente fase. Ahora tendría que él entrar a poner su parte para conseguir que todo salieran bien.

Eren quiso hacer callar a Levi por tratarlo como un idiota pero prefirió guardar silencio porque, si el tipo cuando no estaba molesto tenía esa actitud, quizá cómo sería cuando estuviera realmente molesto.

—No sé dónde está la cocina.

Levi soltó la escoba y fue a la puerta que estaba a unos metros detrás de él. Cuando volvió, Eren recibió un paño en su cara y una orden.

—Limpia ese mueble.

—No entiendo para qué Hanji me llamó. Ni siquiera mi madre me obliga a limpiar.

—No te ha llamado para limpiar, idiota. Quiere que estés aquí porque… —Levi bufó y no terminó de decir. No iba a decirle a aquel niño que las razones de la invitación de Zoe eran que: primero, el nombre del padre de Eren estaba entre la lista de miembros de aquel grupo que se hacen llamar los Titanes; segundo, que Eren parecía saber manejar el humor de Levi y que se hicieran amigos no estaría mal, porque realmente Levi necesitaba más amistades. "Necesitas conocer gente, Levi. Hasta los perros huyen de ti con esa mirada. Además, si le agradas al chico, puede que quiera contarte sobre su padre, lo cual nos serviría. Y, lo otro, no puedes negar que es atractivo con esa carita", le había dicho Zoe guiñándole un ojo. Levi tan solo se limitó a mirarla y decirle: "¿Es que quieres que salga con ese mocoso? No seas idiota".

Después de terminar con el primer mueble, Levi lo había mandado a otro y seguía negándose a hablar. Ahora, Eren deseaba que los amigos de Levi llegaran luego para que lo sacaran de la limpieza. Era la segunda vez que volvía a limpiar el mueble porque para Levi no estaba limpia. Terminaría sacándole filo a las puntas a ese paso.

—¿Para qué querían que viniera? —preguntó Eren intentando sacar tema. Dejó el paño sobre el mueble, viendo que este brillaba de limpio; esperaba que esta vez fuera suficiente para Levi.

—Pregúntaselo a ella. Yo no te invité —respondió con su amabilidad Levi, acercándose a mirar como iba Eren con su trabajo. Se quedó al lado de él y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Eren, haciendo que este último se sobresaltara. —No está mal.

Eren suspiró aliviado. ¡Ni siquiera su madre lo obligaba a limpiar tan duro!

.

¡Hola, hola! Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Por ahora no ha ocurrido nada emocionante entre esos dos, tan solo Levi teniendo como empleado a Eren xD Pero ya vendrán los momentos que nos gustan. Espero sus reviews, ¿algo que les gustaría ver? 1313 ahaha. ¡Realmente los comentarios ayudan a seguir! Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Rin.**

.


	2. Malentendidos

**II. Malentendidos.**

Ese día Eren no pudo cumplir su promesa de volver cuando mientras el sol seguía alumbrando con sus cálidos rayos. Cuando terminó de limpiar con Levi, ya se encontraba agotado y deseaba volver a casa, pero la puerta se abrió y Hanji apareció junto a unos tipos que no conocía y, cuando todos estuvieron adentro, apareció una mujer baja y de mirada amable. Todos saludaron con respeto a Levi y con una sonrisa a Eren.

—¿Quién es el chico? —preguntó la chica de baja estatura y cabello claro.

—Es Eren Yeager, Petra. —respondió Levi antes que todos.

Las miradas en los demás, a excepción de Hanji, causó sorpresa en Eren. Lo estudiaron con la mirada, como si fuera el nuevo espécimen de extrañas características que tenía que ser observado. Las miradas fueron rápidas pero se demoraron lo suficiente para que Eren lo notara y se sintiera un poco decaído por esa reacción. No supo qué hacer. ¿Podía preguntar o simplemente callarse? Podría ser nada como podría ser todo.

Levi se acercó a él silenciosamente y susurró en su oído:

—Te preguntas por qué esa mirada, ¿verdad, mocoso?

Eren pestañeó sorprendido al saber que Levi había captado eso que había pasado por sus ojos al notar esas miradas. Entonces eso quería decir que Levi estuvo pendiente de él todo ese rato.

—Sí.

—Sígueme —Levi tomó del brazo a Eren y lo guió hasta la cocina, lejos de los demás.

El mayor se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, mirando seriamente a Eren. Comprendía cómo podía sentirse Eren con respecto al grupo, pero no podía estar consolándolo cada vez que lo miraran así al saber su identidad. Quizá el menor no tenía culpa de no conocer en qué andaba metido su padre, lo cual provocaba una leve nostalgia en Levi, porque sabía lo que era que otras personas te catalogaran sin que tú lo fueras.

—Con el tiempo entenderás —habló Levi— Por ahora, podrías ser un poco más amable. —_demuéstrales que no eres como Grisha Yeager._

¿Estaba en serio? Le estaba pidiendo que fuera amable el señor más amable de toda la tierra. No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¿Qué es para ti ser amable? —Eren preguntó con una sonrisa. Parecía que ya había superado lo ocurrido hace un momento.

Levi lo pensó por unos segundos. Sabía lo que era ser amable, él siempre lo había sido. No era el tipo que lo demostrara siempre, pero sus acciones y pensamientos siempre iban para ayudar a los demás y dañarlos lo menos posible. Aquello se había intensificado cuando perdió a sus dos únicos amigos que realmente tuvo, la pareja que lo conoció cuando él todavía era un matón de calles.  
Tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. No necesitaba contarle su vida a Eren Yeager, pero lo que sí necesitaba decirle era:

—Te conocemos, Eren. Sabemos más de ti de lo que tú crees —comunicó Levi.

—No lo entiendo —Eren dio unos pasos hacia Levi, quien ahora se había movido hacia la puerta.

—No tienes por qué entender, mocoso —no podía explicar ahora la situación. Decirle que Hanji no trabajaba en la biblioteca porque ella así lo quisiera, de hecho, no era su verdadero trabajo. Su trabajo allí era seguir los movimientos de Eren Yeager, saber qué hacía y si tenía alguna participación con Los Titanes. Ya que no sería sorpresa si Grisha decidiera meter a su hijo en esos pasos, después de todo, Los Titanes había pasado a ser, en parte, una organización familiar, desde los Leonhardt, Fubar, Braun, etc. Los únicos que habían dejado la organización fueron los Ackerman, y ahora descansaban en paz bajo tierra.

Levi salió de la cocina y caminó hasta un sillón, donde se dejó caer y se acomodó en su usual posición. Piernas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado hacia atrás en el respaldo. Eren se le unió a su lado a los segundos.

—Debería irme. Creo que esto es más una reunión entre amigos... —habló Eren, mirando hacia todas la caras.

—¡No! Quédate, Eren. Podemos llegar a conocerte —Hanji sonrió amablemente hacia Eren, quien devolvió una sonrisa a medias.

La conversación se alargó por una hora. Y en una hora había conocido bastante a los amigos de Levi, pero no lograba encontrar nada nuevo sobre Levi. Todos pensaban que era un líder natural, que tenía una obsesión por el orden y la limpieza, que Hanji lo catalogaba como "el maniático de la limpieza". También estaba que su humor era de temer y solía molestarse fácilmente, pero que eso no significaba que perdiera la calma con facilidad. Sin embargo, Eren ya conocía todo eso. ¿Es que Levi no tenías padres, una novia, una mascota, un pasado o algo? ¡Cualquier dato sobre él servía!

Se estiró cuando se paró y comenzó a despedirse. Le había sido fácil hasta que llegó a Levi, el cual se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Le debía estrechar la mano, darle un beso en la mejilla, sonreír, no despedirse? Ay...

—Hasta luego, Levi —Eren Yeager sonrió y estrechó manos con Levi.

Una vez que el menor se había ido, los comentarios llegaron.

—No puedo creer que él sea el hijo de Grisha Yeager —Petra fue la primera en hablar. Estaba al lado de Auruo y jugaba con un pedazo de su blusa. —Se ve amable.

—Estoy seguro que ese mocoso tan solo está actuando como buena persona. No demorara en seguir los pasos de su padre —Auruo Brossard fue en contra de las palabras de Petra. —Ya verán cuando esté aquí con su grupito de idiotas.

—Estás equivocado, Auruo —espetó Levi. —El mocoso ignora lo que ocurre.

—Levi y yo lo hemos seguido unas semanas —Hanji se rió— Tan solo se mete en peleas, al igual que Levi.

—Aun así... ¿Deberíamos seguir investigando sobre él? No tiene ninguna relación directa con Los Titanes —Gunter Shulz preguntó. Se rascaba la barbilla pensativo.

—Yo me encargaré —Levi dijo— No dudaré en reducirlo si muestra cualquier conexión con ellos.

.

.

Aquella noche de vuelta en su casa Eren siguió pensando en las miradas de los compañeros de Levi. ¿Había algo malo en él?

—¿Tengo algo malo? —preguntó Eren a su familia.

—No cumples con tu palabra, hijo. Te dije que estuvieras aquí antes de anochecer —Carla respondió.

Eren suspiró. Claramente su familia no le iba a dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Terminó de comer rápidamente, dejó los platos sucios en la cocina para que Mikasa los limpiara, a él le tocaba mañana. Dio las buenas noches a las tres personas que vivían con él y subió hasta su habitación, la cual estaba un poco desordenada con ropa y objetos. Tsk... Debería traer a Levi para que le limpiara la habitación. Rió ante su idea.  
Se quitó la ropa y se vistió con su pijama, tiró la ropa de cama hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo colchón. El color gris claro del cielo de su pieza le parecía más divertido de lo normal, junto al viento susurrante que entraba por la ventana y enfriaba su cuerpo.

—Duérmete de una vez, Eren —se dijo. Necesitaba dormirse y terminar luego el día, pero un hombre de baja estatura, cabello corto oscuro, ojos grises, no lo dejaba dormir. Levi tenía algo que le interesaba, porque Levi era toda una caja de misterios. Sabía que en el interior de esa mente había un montón de pasado, de hechos que lo habían llevado a ser como era y quería saberlos. Además, "te conocemos, Eren. Sabemos más de ti de lo que tú crees". ¿Qué le intentaba decir? Cerró los ojos y, para llenar más sus dudas, imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Había visto a Levi en otras ocasiones... Estaba seguro de eso, tan solo que no le había prestado la suficiente atención.

Y por dormirse pensando en Levi, obtuvo un sueño donde él y el mayor eran los protagonistas.

La limpia y fría cocina de Levi no estaba silenciosa porque la voz del mayor se alzaba con ánimos, contándole a Eren Yeager diferentes historias de su vida. No se acordaba de lo más mínimo que Levi le había dicho, tan solo recordaba que él decía algo que enfurecía a Levi, haciendo que lo tomara bruscamente de la polera y lo apoyara contra la pared, quedando a una amenazadora distancia de él. Un montón de palabras que Eren no recordaba y, finalmente, Eren molestando más al chico con un intento de besarlo. Sus labios se iban a unir cuando despertó.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —gritó Eren inconscientemente. Ignorando que eran las nueve de la mañana y todavía había gente durmiendo.

—¡Eren! —Carla abrió la puerta a los minutos. Llevaba con ella una canasta con ropa. —Son las nueve de la mañana. ¿Qué te crees gritando a esta hora? ¿Y por qué estás rojo? —preguntó su madre, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Eh? —se tocó las mejillas, esperando sentir calor. Se había sonrojado pensando en su sueño con Levi, en aquel casi beso, en ese casi cálido contacto que hubiera cambiado su relación con el mayor. —No sé, madre.

Carla dejó el canasto con ropa sucia a un lado de la desecha cama de Eren, se acercó a su hijo y se sentó. Tocó el rostro de su hijo, inspeccionando que no le pasara nada malo. Y, para su suerte, no tenía fiebre. Tan solo se había sonrojado por algún motivo.

—¿Has soñado con una chica, no? —preguntó burlona su madre. Apretó con delicadeza una mejilla de su hijo. —Mi pequeño está creciendo. —Y después de eso se fue.

Sí, claro… Una chica. Hasta donde entendía, Levi era un chico. Y estaba seguro que no era de esos chicos que gustaba de usar ropa femenina y actuar como una.

.

.

Hizo su pieza lo mejor que pudo para liberarse de la única obligación que tenía. Necesitaba ir a ver a Levi, preguntarle a qué se debía todo ese misterio. Algo en su interior le decía que había algo importante oculto, algo que lo implicaba a él y más gente. Algo en Levi le advertía que no todo era como sus ojos y mente creían.

El sol estaba en lo alto, atravesando unas cuantas esponjosas nubes blancas con sus rayos de luz. Eran esos días que le gustaban a Eren, ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, sino una nivelada temperatura. En el camino a la casa de Levi se encontró con unos cuantos conocidos y gente que no deseaba ver.

Tocó el timbre dos veces.

—Eren —Levi miró con un poco de interés al menor— ¿Qué quieres?

—Respuestas.

Levi le indicó que entrara hacia el fresco interior. El dueño de casa se sentó en su sofá e indicó a Eren que tomara asiento, y como el menor no quería perder de vista el rostro serio del mayor, agarró un silla y la ubicó frente al sofá donde estaba Levi sentado, mirando calmadamente las acciones del mocoso.

—Pensaba que podríamos hablar —soltó naturalmente Eren. Esperaba que su impulsiva lengua no le jugara una mala jugada. —Porque anoche soñé contigo, lo que significa que he estado pensando mucho en temas relacionados a ti.

Se cortaría la lengua con una tijera sin filo más tarde. Tan solo quería un poco de daño.

—¿Y qué tiene? —preguntó Levi. Sueños eran sueños, pocas veces se volvían realidad.

—Yo te quería besar —confesó Eren, creando una nota mental de que las tijeras tendrían filo para cuando llegara a casa. —Y no lo quiero hacer, claramente. Supongo que algo tendrá que significar, ya sabes, todos los sueños significan algo. —Dirigió sus ojos hacia Levi, esperando que el mayor saltara sobre él y lo estrangulara hasta romperle la tráquea por tener sueños homosexuales con él.

—Son tus sueños, no los míos —Levi se levantó y tomó a Eren por la barbilla, forzándolo a mirar. Sus ojos hicieron contacto como dos glaciares, debido a que los sentimientos entre ellos no existían como para causar una conexión que ambos pudieran notar. Por parte de Eren tan solo había curiosidad, por parte de Levi había investigación. Este último acarició la mejilla del menor, el cual respiró profundamente. Eren también se mordió el labio inferior. La corta distancia entre él y Levi lo incomodaba de una buena manera. Sentía una extraña adrenalina en sus venas al estar tan cerca de él. Y esa misma adrenalina no tardó en activar su lado que era impulsivo por excelencia. Acercó sus labios a los de Levi, intentando hacer un pequeño roce, mas nadie besaba a Levi en tan poco tiempo. Levi se alejó del mocoso, volviendo a su asiento.

—No seas tan impulsivo. Un día puede costarte caro. —los ojos de Levi mostraron una pequeña diversión luego de decir sus palabras. —¿Por qué quieres besarme? Pensé que eras un mocoso que le gustaba levantar las faldas de sus compañeras.

—Y lo soy. Yo no soy...

—¿Heterosexual? —bromeó Levi.

Eren miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Levi. ¿Estaba bromeando o siendo serio? Oh... lo sorprendente no estaba en que le hubiera dicho que era gay, sino que él estaba bromeando. O parecía el intento de una. Sonrió de lado y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No. Digo sí. —estúpido error. —Me gustan las chicas. ¿Y a ti?

Levi ladeó la cabeza y su mirada se hizo más seria.

—No te creo, Eren. —volvió a cruzarse de piernas. —Llevo tiempo tratando con gente, puedo decir cuando no están seguros de sus palabras,

—¡Soy heterosexual!

—Uno que sueña con que besa a un hombre.

—Es tu culpa.

Eren Yeager se cruzó de brazos. Él había venido en busca de respuestas, no a hablar sobre su orientación sexual.

—Ayer —partió con el tema que más le rondaba por la mente— ¿Qué es eso de 'te conocemos'?

—Nada.

—Sabes que no es así —masculló Eren. Estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad, así que insistiría hasta hacer que el hombre mayor llegara a su límite. —¿De un día para otro nos hacemos cercanos? Algo quieres, Levi.

—¿Qué quiero? —despreocupadamente quiso saber.

—Tú dímelo.

Tsk. No iba a contar todo a un mocoso como él, no todavía. Volvió a levantarse e hizo lo mismo que antes, sabiendo que intimidaba al chico a tal corta distancia. Tan solo quería advertirle que se dejara de jugar al investigador privado y siguiera con su rutina normal. Pero el destino no lo quería así, porque Hanji Zoe entró por la puerta principal, con una carpeta bajo el brazo y los vio en tal posición, de la cual se podía pensar cualquier cosa.

—¿Eres tú Levi? —habló la mujer emocionada. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a los dos antes de que pudieran escapar de sus preguntas. —No puedo creer que te he visto queriendo besar a Eren. ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! Tan solo pensé que le tomaría más tiempo a Eren abrirse paso por la fría oscuridad tuya. Realmente Eren se sale de tu tipo, pero eso me gusta. ¡Tienen mi aprobación! ¿Y desde cuándo esto ocurre? ¿Quién dio el primer paso? —Levi no podía negar que Hanji era la persona correcta cuando se trataba de interrogatorios, con mucha razón era la encargada de interrogar a los sospechosos, porque con su perseverancia y peculiar manera de hacer las cosas, lograba que todos terminaran soltando lo que sabían.

El mayor se separó de Eren y tomó la carpeta que Hanji traía. No iba a responder a esas idioteces, él no había intentando nada, así que nada podía responder.

—Se equivoca, Hanji. No ha ocurrido nada —aclaró Eren desde su asiento. Tan solo un leve rubor tiñó de colorado sus mejillas.

—¡Hanji! —espetó Levi. —¿Es esto verdad? ¿Por qué demonios no fui informado antes? —Levi tiró la carpeta hacia el sofá que minutos antes había usado y se acercó a Zoe. —Creí que se me había dicho que yo participaría en... —Levi miró a Eren— Tú puedes irte.

Habían hecho el segundo ataque a Los Titanes y él no se había enterado. Mataría a ese maldito Irvin cuando lo viera.

—Levi, sabes que no podemos todavía. ¡Todavía necesitamos que tú...!

Eren no entendió qué ocurría ante sus ojos. Levi parecía molesto por lo que sea que haya leído y Hanji intentaba explicar.

—¡Hacelo! —Levi señaló a Eren— Querías decirle, dile. Explícale lo que ocurre realmente.

Hanji miró con compasión a Eren. —Tú no tienes la culpa. Eren, tienes que saber la verdad sobre nosotros.

.

.

Otra actualización más ~ Parece como si las cosas se estuvieran dando rápidamente, pero la trama comienza en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Eren ya no sea el niño confuso. Prometo que se vienen cosas mejores ~

**Rin.**


	3. Verdad

**III. Verdad.**

—No lo entiendo —habló por primera vez después de todo lo que Hanji contó. —Es... únicamente... ¿raro? —dubitó.—Dices que mi padre pertenece a este grupo que se llaman "los Titanes", los cuales comenten actos ilegales con humanos. Mi padre es médico cirujano dentro de la organización, así que tú dices que él es quien realiza la cirugía para extraer los órganos y que, a veces, usa la sobredosis de anestésicos en la gente para matarlas y así usar sus cuerpos —Eren se detuvo en sus palabras porque la sola imagen de su padre haciendo eso lo ponía mal. ¿Era su padre quien hacia esas atrocidades? Él era un buen hombre. Trabajaba honradamente para mantener a su familia, se preocupaba de Eren, de Carla, e incluso había adoptado a Mikasa quien perdió a sus padres hace años. ¿Cómo podía él hacer todo eso?

Bajó la mirada y se quedó sin decir nada por un buen rato. Estaba seguro que Hanji y Levi entendían lo que él sentía ahora porque ninguno quiso hablar para seguir con el tema. Sabían que Eren no iba a tomarse todo a la ligera después de tiempo teniéndolo en investigación.

—Eren... Quizá te moleste que todo haya sido calculado. Desde que Levi llegó a golpear a esos hombres por seguirte, desde yo invitándote —Hanji se sentó amablemente a su lado, cerca de él para tomar la mano de Eren y apretarla contra la suya: —Puedes confiar en nosotros, Eren. Si nos ayudas...

—Él tiene que ayudarnos —habló Levi desde la puerta en la cual estaba apoyado cruzado de brazos. —Ahora simplemente no puede irse. No sería conveniente que este mocoso fuera corriendo a Grisha para decirle todo.

Las palabras de Levi parecieron sacar de su ensimismamiento a Eren, porque levantó la vista y pestañeó varias veces, despertándose para entrar a la realidad. —Los ayudaré, no lo duden. No puedo permitir que sigan dañando a gente sin motivos —Eren miró decidido a Levi. —Puedo salvar a mi padre.

Levi sostuvo la mirada de Eren y se fijó en la clara determinación que sus ojos mostraban y, por otro lado, el contenido de sus palabras dejaban en claro que él estaba dispuesto a cooperar por el bien de otros. Lo anterior llamó la atención de Levi. —Si podemos coincidir en algo, es que ambos no queremos muertes innecesarias —se descruzó de brazos y caminó hasta Eren, se acuclilló frente a él, tomó la barbilla de Eren con su pulgar e indice y lo obligo a mirarlo. —Si le cuentas esto a alguien, te mataré —no le gustaba la violencia innecesaria ni causar daños sin motivos, pero tenía que hacer que Eren no hablara y arruinara el trabajo de meses. Sintió la mirada de Hanji sobre él, porque ella sabía que Levi podía ir en contra de sus principios.

—No diré nada —Eren prometió. No era un mocoso estúpido que fuera contando a gritos lo que descubría; todo lo que ahora conocía era de importancia, por lo que no podía confiar en nadie ahora mismo. ¿Ni siquiera en Armin o en Mikasa? Ellos eran sus amigos de infancia, creció junto a ellos en un ambiente de confianza y entendimiento. —¿Ni siquiera en mis mejores amigos? Ellos podrían ayudarnos.

—A estorbar. Y no, no necesitamos más cargas —Levi soltó a Eren y se levantó dirigiendo su atención a Zoe. —¿En cuánto llegará Erwin?

—En media hora.

Eren miró de Hanji a Levi, esperando a que algunos de ellos dijera algo, pero nada llegó a sus oídos. Ambos eran extraños para Eren en el sentido de que tanto Levi como Hanji parecían ocultar una parte de ellos que solo se dejaba mostrar en ocasiones superficialmente: Hanji era bastante simpática, amable e inteligente. Si no la conocías mucho, podrías pensar que no se tomaba nada serio y que llegaba a ser muy obsesiva con sus objetivos, pero realmente era una mujer fuerte capaz de superar lo que se le pusiera en frente como obstáculos; Levi, al contrario de Hanji, no alguien que socializara mucho ni menos se mostraba como un tipo amable al comienzo. Parecía ser propenso al mal humor y a una seriedad absoluta, además de que su seriedad lo llevaba a ver como una persona fría. Y, sin embargo, Eren creía que Levi no era un tipo frío, quizá tan solo era poco demostrativo, porque sabía que Levi se preocupaba por los demás, siempre haría lo mejor para no dañar a la gente y, por sobre todo, Eren podía jurar que Levi tenía muchos más sentimientos que él o Zoe, pero tan solo sabía controlarse. ¿Qué lo habría hecho así?, se preguntó Eren en el silencio que todavía seguía viviendo entre los tres. Levi no pudo simplemente nacer con un corazón frío y el ceño fruncido.

—Debería irme —Eren se levantó y se disponía a caminar hasta la salida cuando Levi le bloqueó el paso.

—Te irás después de que Erwin llegue.

El menor abrió la boca para responder pero prefirió callar. Después de todo, no sacaba nada discutir contra Levi, ya que parecía que siempre el mayor encontraba algo que decir. Superado por el aura imponente de Levi se dejó caer en el sillón otra vez, al lado de Hanji. Aunque esta vez no iba a quedarse callado esperando que el tiempo pasara lentamente.

—¿Qué más me pueden decir de esto? —Eren primero miró a Hanji y luego a Levi. Quería saber las respuestas de ambos y, para su sorpresa, Levi fue el primero en hablar.

—Nosotros estamos encargados de desarmas a cualquier organización que vaya contra los derechos humanos —Levi partió por lo básico. —Muy pocos saben de nosotros porque siempre se ha intentado mantener todo esto lo más oculto posible.

Eren colocó toda su atención en las palabras del mayor; quería almacenar la mayor cantidad de información que podía.

—Grisha Yeager es uno de los cirujanos más confiados dentro del lugar. Incluso yo he tenido que presenciar lo que hace —Levi se detuvo para ver la reacción de Eren. Él no juzgaba al chico por ser un Yeager, así que Levi estaba de acuerdo en aceptar lo que el menor tuviera para decir. —Llevo tiempo siendo parte de los Titanes; confían en mi. Aunque tuve que hacer un montón de cosas para lograr esa confianza —los ojos de Levi se oscurecieron por un momento que no pasó desapercibido por Eren.

Iba a responder a las palabras de Levi cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto y rubio, Erwin Smith. Intercambió miradas con los presentes y sonrió a Eren, centrándose más en él.

—Supongo que Hanji te ha dicho. Eso le he pedido.

Eren asintió y quiso decir algo, pero una vez más Erwin lo interrumpió.

—Mañana volverán a reunirse, ¿verdad, Levi? —Erwin miró sobre el hombro a Levi, el cual asintió. —Quiero que lleves a Eren contigo. Muy pocos saben que Grisha Yeager tiene un hijo, así que es poco probable que él se entere y, si alguien llega a consultarle debido al parecido, Grisha no va sospechar. Él cree que Eren no sabe nada de lo que hace.

—¿Y cuál es el punto en llevar Eren ahí? —preguntó Hanji.

Erwin no respondió con su voz, tan solo sonrió seguro de lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

* * *

Eren se subió el gorro de su chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía a Levi a su lado vestido en ropas oscuras que lo hacían ver como el típico chico malo. Se preguntó si aquella apariencia era solo para cuando tenía que estar con los Titanes; lo más seguro era que sí.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Eren ya aburrido de estar apoyado contra la pared de un callejón oscuro. Levi lo había traído hasta ahí porque tenía que hacer unos cuantos mensajes primero antes de entrar a la reunión, pero ya llevaba casi media hora ahí con su celular en mano escribiendo sin parar.

—Ten paciencia, mocoso. Por mientra repasa todo lo que te dije —Levi respondió con la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular.

El más alto suspiró y volvió a pensar en todo lo que Levi le había dicho: Si podía evitar hablar con la gente, que lo hiciera; si alguien lo invitaba a beber algo, que aceptara tan solo si Levi estaba con él; nada de coquetear con las mujeres que encontrara. ¿Qué más era? Si le preguntaban el nombre tenía que responder con uno falso; si le preguntaban su relación con Levi, eran viejos y buenos amigos. Eren sentía que la última respuesta era por su seguridad, por Hanji supo que Levi era visto como un tipo violento dentro de los Titanes, un tipo del cual temer, así que si él era parte de los amigos cercanos de Levi, nadie querría meterse con él.

—Listo —Levi guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón con Eren siguiéndolo atrás bajo una noche fresca de briza suave que hacía contraste al calor que se podía sentir de día.

Se había preparado durante todo el día mentalmente para la noche. No quería demostrarse con nervios ante la posibilidad de que fuera a encontrar a su padre, aunque cuando salió su padre estaba en casa junto a Carla y Mikasa. Saber que su padre estaba en casa lo calmaba un poco, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse frío a causa de los nervios. Era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar lleno de ilegalidad así que debía ser fuerte y actuar como si todo aquello fuera un simple juego para él, como si fuera algo tan simple como ir a la escuela o al trabajo y, de paso, tenía que disfrutar de aquello.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron una cuadra hasta llegar a una zona bastante conocida. A Eren aquello lo sorprendió porque esperaba ir hasta una zona solitaria, donde ni el viento moviera una hoja; por lo que encontrar que estaban en una zona urbana para gente bohemia le causó impacto.  
El lugar de reunión era un excéntrico y elegante bar bajo tierra con la escalera en descenso alumbrada por diminutas luces de varios colores —aunque el verde y azul estaban con mayor intensidad— brillantes que le daban un tono más extraño al lugar.

Levi llamó tres veces a la puerta y luego su celular sonó en un nuevo mensaje. Él sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó el texto en voz alta al tipo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando. La puerta se abrió y Levi entró indiferente al lugar, con Eren a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo fue eso? —susurró una vez al lado de Levi, siguiéndole el ritmo del paso.

—Cada uno tiene una hora de llegada, así que por consecuencia cuando tocas la puerta, recibes un mensaje con la clave de ese tipo —Levi miró sobre el hombro al tipo que los recibió en la puerta. —Si no eres tú con la contraseña correcta, simplemente no te abren y no vuelves más a casa —adelantó a Eren hasta llegar a la barra donde varios miembros se reían de sus chistes crueles. Levi detestaba tener que hablar con esos tipos, así que se sentó lo más apartado que le era posible de aquellos hombres y dejó un asiento para Eren, el cual llegó de inmediato.

En la esquina de la barra Eren vio a una mujer es espeso cabello cobrizo que le caía como cascada por la espalda. La mujer tenía unos ojos entretenidos y una sonrisa traviesa y segura. Eren quedó mirándola por un instante, preguntándose que clase de trabajo tendría ahí.  
La mujer pareció notar la mirada de Eren sobre ella porque despegó la vista de la copa que tenía entre sus dedos y miró con claro interés al menor, lanzando una provocadora mirada que hizo que Eren mejor se volteara a ver a Levi.

—Madelaine —habló Levi. —Una tipa masoquista que usa a cualquiera que tenga la fuerza suficiente para darle lo que quiere. Lamento informarte que no le gustas seriamente, Eren. Quizá te quiera llevar a otro lugar para luego drogarte, robarte lo que lleves encima, y entregarte a otros miembros ya que no eres de aquí.

—Eso explica su mirada... ¿Hay de todo aquí, no? —Eren miró hacia todos lados. La gente que veía le producía nauseas y pensar que su padre estaba con ellos las marcaba más. —¿Y ella se te ha insinuado? —preguntó Eren intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en la gente que reía a su alrededor.

—Sí. Una vez me dijo que sería la persona indicada para satisfacer sus necesidades masoquista teniendo en cuenta mi personalidad y cara de sádico —la apatía clara en su voz. Había detestado la cercanía de la mujer en esa ocasión y la risa de Eren por su respuesta no le causo gracia. —Hey, Eren. ¿Tengo cara de sádico? —clavó su mirada en el chico, quien dejó de reír y quedó mirando sin saber que responder.

—Eh... no, claro que no —finalmente dijo. Ahora sin rastro de risa en él. —¿Y cuándo ocurre lo interesante? —preguntó apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla en la palma de su mano. —Madelaine no para de mirarme. Es incomodo viniendo de una persona como ella.

Levi miró hacia donde Madelaine estaba y ella también sonrió hacia él, sintiéndose halagada por la atención de ambos. Entonces la atención de Levi se puso en la puerta a unos metros de él, por la cual algunos hombres ya estaban entrando. Pronto tendría que entrar él, así que no podía dejar a Eren solo con la otra tipa. Suspiró y cedió ante la idea que se cruzó en su mente.

—No pongas cara de asustado —Levi susurró a Eren y colocó su mano sobre la pierna del menor, subiendo en una rápida caricia hasta la cintura del chico. Sintió como Eren se tensaba ante el repentino contacto. Acercó su labios al cuello de Eren y apenas rozó aquella parte con sus labios, luego subió hasta su rostro en donde dejó un rápido beso en la comisura derecha de Eren. —Aquí nadie toca lo que es mío —Levi comentó en tono despreocupado. Miró hacia la mujer y vio como ella miraba interesada la escena, con un poco de decepción en los ojos al notar que Eren esta ese tipo de cercanía con Levi. O eso creía ella porque tanto Levi como Eren sabían que entre ellos era poco probable que ocurrieran cosas. Aunque los malentendidos entre ellos pasaban continuamente.

—¿Cuánto te vas a demorar? —Eren hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ocultar el suave rojo de sus mejillas. Sabía que Levi no le diría sobre su rubor, pero aun así no quería tenerlo. Era normal que reaccionara de esa manera pero no. De ningún modo quería tener las mejillas rojas. —Siento que terminaré enfrentándome a cualquiera que vea si es que sigo aquí.

—No sé —se paró del asiento. —No te metas en problemas —dicho eso Levi desapareció de su vista.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que Levi lo dejo solo cuando la mujer se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle.

* * *

Levi escuchaba molesto las palabras del tipo de bigote, pero se las arreglaba para poner un rostro que mostrara interés en sus palabras. No entendía cuál era la necesidad de dañarse entre ellos; conocía lo que era usar la fuerza y el poder para vivir en el mundo, pero aquello tenía un argumento detrás y no era por placer y codicia como lo hacían ellos.

Miró el reloj digital colgado en la pared detrás del tipo de bigote y con aburrimiento calculó que solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que empezó todo. Veinte minutos que Eren llevaba solo afuera. ¿Cómo estaría el mocoso solo? Aquel mocoso... Algo en él lo hacía recordar a él mismo a su edad. Quizá era la determinación o tanto leer sobre él y luego estar junto a Eren le estaba jugando una reminiscencia en su mente.

Siguió escuchando todo lo que se decía en la reunión a espera de encontrar algo útil y que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Y cuando salió deseó que el tiempo hubiera pasado más rápido porque el maldito mocoso no estaba en donde lo había dejado. ¿Se había ido? Levi no lo creía posible porque Eren no era tan idiota. ¿Entonces qué?

—¿Dónde estás, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó en voz baja a nadie antes de empezar su búsqueda.

* * *

Se demoró pero aquí está ~ Eren solo quiere jugar a las escondidas, ah. Pero Levi es muy grande para seguirle el juego (?) Ahahaha.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Rin.**


	4. Complejos

**IV. Complejos**

La tensión en el silencio que seguía creciendo entre ellos incomodaba de gran manera a Eren. No paraba de pensar en lo que había hecho, aunque eso no significaba que se arrepentía de sus actos. No era culpa suya que las maneras de hacer las cosas entre él y Levi fueran diferentes. Levi debía entender que él no era un mocoso de diez años inútil, porque inútil él no tenía para nada. Él quería ayudar, por lo que aceptar la invitación y recorrer ese extraño lugar de reunión le pareció buena idea, ya que así podría intentar ver u oír algo que fuera útil.

Realmente Levi era un idiota si pensaba que él, Eren Yeager, se iba a quedar calmado como buen niño esperando a que todo se solucionara por su cuenta mientras los demás hacían todo por él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Eren finalmente decidió dejar atrás esa tensión entre ellos. —Deberías entender que no tengo diez años ni dejaré que todo siga normal después de que estoy involucrado en esto.

Levi, quien siguió caminando aun cuando Eren se detuvo para hablar, ahora se detuvo para girar hacia el menor y clavar su mirada en los ojos claros del menor.

—Y si tuvieras cuarenta años no volvería a dejarte solo. No mientras ese cerebro de mierda tuyo no funcione adecuadamente. —chasqueó la lengua y siguió caminando.

—¡Quiero ayudar! No me puedo quedar tranquilo. Me has dicho que mi padre está en esto, ¿tú te quedarías tranquilo, siguiendo tu vida diaria si supieras que tu padre anda en porquerías de baja clase? Quizá no te conozco mucho, pero puedo apostar mi cerebro a que no te quedarías quieto. A mi me pasa lo mismo. Quiero ayudar. Soy el hijo del hombre que investigan y estoy de tu lado, ¿sirve de algo? Tan solo dime qué puedo hacer para ayudar y podremos estar bien.

Eren admitía que Levi lo intimidaba con su seriedad, esa actitud fría como si nada pudiera pasar más allá de la primera capa y su habilidad para hacer todo bien. Por meses llevaba engañando a un grupo de miserables que se creían superior a los humanos; nadie sospechaba de él, al contrario, lo veían como una persona ideal debido a su poco tacto con los sentimientos humanos, Eren lo había notado cuando las personas hablaban de él.

Por su parte, el menor respetaba a Levi y tenía un poco de admiración por él. No lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, pero no estaba malo asumirlo para sí mismo.

Vio como una vez más Levi volvió a detenerse y caminó hasta él, colocando su dedo indice en la sien del menor.

—Deberías grabar en este maldito cerebro tuyo que parece no trabajar bien que podría haber sido una trampa. Eres un Yeager, y estoy seguro que más de uno lo notó. No son tan idiotas, mocoso. Si ellos quieren matarte lo harán. Grisha debe haber dicho algo para protegerte a ti y a tu familia, por eso siguen vivo ahora. Porque si no lo has notado, la mayoría de esos miembros son gente solitaria. Sin familia ni amigos de verdad. No tienen nada más que su orgullo y enfermiza manera de pensar.

—He pasado toda mi vida en peleas, en el peligro. Ellos no me matarían en la primera ocasión, no me dejaría detener tan fácilmente. Puede sonar egocéntrico, pero la gente no debería subestimar tan rápido. Lo reconozco, no soy tan experto como tú o Hanji, pero si me enseñan puedo llegar a igualar tu nivel o el de ella. Quiero ayudar, Levi. Déjame ayudar, aunque sea solo una vez. Te demostraré que no soy tan mocoso idiota como dices.

Levi apartó su dedo y con su mano agarró a Eren por el cuello de su chaqueta.

—No estamos hablando de peleas de niños. No estamos tratando con mocosos de tu edad. ¿De qué sirve que estés malditamente muerto? ¿Ayudaría en algo tu muerte? Eren, escúchame una maldita vez, deja de ser tan imparable y escucha a lo que los demás tienen que decir, mocoso. —Levi se aseguró de hacer contacto con sus ojos, para dejar sus palabras bien grabadas en la memoria de Eren. —Ellos no te van a matar en la primera cita. Ellos te van a sonreír muy amablemente como las víboras que son, van a buscar lo que te haga más débil y, déjame aclarar, que en estos días que he pasado contigo, ya sé que te hace débil, Eren. Los demás te hacen débil. Tu motivación para seguirme y querer ayudarnos va porque quieres, de alguna forma, salvar a tu padre y, de paso, evitar que la gente siga sufriendo. Así que, por si no lo has entendido, ellos irán primero por la gente que amas y de ahí te destruirán. Dime, Eren, ¿prefieres morir tú o que mueran los demás por ti?

Los ojos de Eren se oscurecieron y dieron paso a una mirada que mostraba firmeza, enojo y una explosión de una nueva persona.

—Nadie va morir por mi, Levi. Yo los asesinaré primero.

Acercó más a Eren y profundizo en su mirada, como si con eso pudiera leer más a fondo al menor.

Las palabras tan serias y decididas de Eren tomaron por sorpresa a Levi, quien con su silencio se lo dio a entender a Eren. Al parecer tener a Eren pegado a sus días no iba a ser una molestia después de todo. Esas actitud firme y fiel a sus ideales le agradaba bastante.

—Me parece bien. —soltó al castaño pero no despegó su mirada. —Entonces, Eren, escucha mis ordenes. Si quieres asesinarlos primeros, vas a tener que confiar en lo que te diga.

—¿Y tú vas a confiar en mi? —Eren alzó una ceja, siguiendo en su momento de valor.

—Ya veremos, Eren. Por ahora lo que importa que no te hagas notar. Nadie quiere tener que lidiar con un mocoso herido.

—Hablas como si te importara lo que me pasara.

Levi suspiró y se obligó a mantener la mirada nueva de Eren.

—Por supuesto que me importa, mocoso. ¿O crees que estoy a tu lado porque me encanta hacer lo que no quiero?

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder el mayor siguió su camino.

* * *

Desde esa reunión ya habían pasado dos días, los cuales fueron más relajados al lado de Levi. Al parecer el pequeño encuentro entre ellos en esa noche camino a casa mejoró la relación entre ellos.

Gracias a eso ahora tenía su primer objetivo para cumplir. De principió pensó que era una tarea algo fácil: entrar, buscar, salir. Sencillo si lo pensabas a la ligera, pero si comenzabas a conectar todo lo que habías visto, el resultado era una tarea más compleja.

Primero había tenido que pasar todo el día en casa, observando a su padre y los lugares de la casa que él visitaba. No lo estaba vigilando porque su padre fuera a volverse loco y lo matara mientras durmiera por andar metido en sus negocios, sino porque tenía que descubrir donde dejaba la llave que abría la cerradura de la pequeña habitación que su padre usaba como su espacio personal.

A Eren le parecía gracioso que a pesar de llevar tantos años viviendo con él, no supiera donde su padre guardaba una llave.

—¿Ocurre algo, Eren? —su madre preguntó sentándose a su lado. —Pareces derrotado.

Eren asintió y acostó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre, esperando que ella lo animara.

Ya había pasado un día y seguía sin saber donde podría estar esa llave. Algo en él le decía que esa llave no estaba junto a su padre, sino que debía andar en alguna parte de la casa, aparentando no tener importancia.

Sintió como su madre acariciaba su cabello con la delicadeza y amor que solo una madre puede dar.

_Llave, llave... ¿Dónde dejaría la llave? Ya intenté con las que estaban colgadas en la pared, ninguna sirvió. Algo estoy pasando por alto..._

Cerró los ojos, comenzó a relajarse y junto a ello a relajarse.

Había ocurrido no más allá de dos meses. Quería abrir un candado y para eso intentó con todas las llaves que encontrara, esperando con suerte encontrar una que sirviera para lo que él quería. Buscó en todos los lugares que podía para juntar todas las llaves posibles y, en una de sus búsquedas, encontró una bajo una pila de libros en la habitación de su madre.

A lo mejor la llave quedó ahí porque nadie la recogió y su madre sin darse cuenta dejó los libros encima. O por otro lado, fue su padre quien lo hizo.

Se levantó de las piernas de su madre, sintiéndose más animado. ¡Sabía que podía hacerlo! No iba a fallar en algo tan básico. Le demostraría a Levi que él no era un estorbo, le demostraría que podía hacer bien las cosas.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación que pertenecía a sus padres. Movió el pomo y la puerta se abrió ante él. Eren sin perder más tiempo entró y buscó con la mirada la pila de libros, la cual encontró contra la pared del fondo, al lado de un mueble de madera barnizada con un televisor encima. Tomó los libros y los dejó a un lado.

Sentir la llave entre sus dedos fue una de las mejores sensaciones de victoria momentánea que sintió en el día.

Dejó todo en su lugar y salió con una sonrisa en sus labios, con dirección hacia la habitación que estaba al lado. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró impaciente, manteniendo la esperanza de que se abriría.

Y se abrió.

Entró y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. A pesar de que todavía no oscurecía, la habitación estaba oscura en comparación al resto de la casa. Una ventana tapada con una cortina roja, un estante no muy alto con libros favoritos de su padre, junto a la pared de la izquierda se pegaba un escritorio con una lámpara sobre él. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y tiró del primer cajón derecho; se abrió sin dificultad y Eren encontró un cuaderno forrado. Lo revisó con cuidado pero en él no había nada relevante. Volvió a dejarlo en su lugar para abrir el cajón inferior. A diferencia del anterior, este no abrió, algo lo estaba trabando. Decidió dejarlo para después y pasó al lado izquierdo, donde solo una puerta de madera con una cerradura. No necesitó probar la llave para saber que no lograría abrir. Por la cerradura Eren notó que necesitaba una llave antigua.

Caminó hasta el estante para revisar que no hubiera ningún papel oculto entre los libros o detrás de ellos. Revisar detrás le podía tomar unos minutos, así que optó por empezar a buscar.

La primera hilera de libros no tenía nada. Limpio. En cambio, en la mitad de la segunda logró ver detrás documentos doblados a la mitad. Y junto a la suficiencia llegó el miedo de ser descubierto.

—¡Eren! Te he dicho que aquí no puedes entrar. —con maletín en mano Grisha habló a su hijo desde el umbral.

—Padre... Lo siento. Pero sabes que soy curioso y desde pequeño me has dicho que no debo entrar. —Eren intentó usar su curiosidad como excusa.

—Y por años has obedecido. ¿Por qué ahora? —el padre de Eren observó todo en la habitación, buscando cualquier diferencia.

—Quería ver tus libros. —el castaño señaló hacia los libros. —Buscaba algo para leer. Y pensé que podría encontrar algo entre tu colección.

—Tus orejas están rojas, Eren. Estás mintiendo.

—¿Puedes verlas desde ahí?

—Eren, te conozco. No puedes mentirme.

—¡No volveré a entrar! Lo siento. No debí ser tan curioso ni lector —intentó soltar una risa despreocupada.

Salió de ahí apresurado y frustrado. Estaba tan cerca de lo quería que ni siquiera se preocupo en estar atento a las pisadas que se acercaban.

Fue hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama boca abajo, ocultando su cara en la almohada. Ahora tenía que contarle a Levi que tuvo un 90% de fracaso. El otro 10% era para 'cumplido' porque, por lo menos, logró encontrar documentos. Quitó su cara de la almohada y se sentó, buscó en su pantalon el celular, desbloqueó la pantalla, fue a mensajes y puso el número de Levi en destinatario.

_'Hay algo. Llegó mi padre y me encontró.'_

A los dos minutos su celular vibró por un mensaje nuevo.

_'¿Qué le has dicho?'_

_'Quería leer. Tenía curiosidad.'_

_'Mal mentiroso.'_

_'Quiero ir contigo hoy.'_

_'No.'_

_'Sabes que iré.'_

_'Maldito mocoso. A las 21:00 PM en mi casa.'_

_'Ahí estaré.'_

* * *

20:10 PM y Eren se levantó de su cama molesto con él mismo. Se quedó dormido y ahora despertaba con poco tiempo para bañarse, comer y llegar hasta la casa de Levi.

Agarró ropa de su closet y a paso rápido se fue hasta el baño, del cual salía su madre con el cabello negro húmedo cayendo sobre su pecho.

—¿Hoy sales con mi padre, verdad? —preguntó Eren para confirmar.

—Sí. ¿Te quedarás con Mikasa?

Eren negó y entró al baño.

El reloj anunciaba las 20:30 PM cuando Eren terminó de vestirse. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y caminó hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una manzana roja, la lavó y salió de su casa para llegar al encuentro con Levi.

.

Llegó cinco minutos antes a la casa de Levi y diez minutos antes a la reunión junto a Levi.

El lugar seguía tal como lo recordaba, pero aun así Eren no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba distinto. Quizá era la gente nueva que vio a su al rededor. Nadie de ahí le gustaba.

—Cambia esa expresión. —Levi lo detuvo. —Pareces como si estuvieras mirando un montón de mierda.

—Mmm. —¿Y cuál es la diferencia?, quiso Eren exigir pero prefirió guardar silencio para no correr el riesgo de que alguien lo escuchara.

Pensó en un recuerdo de agrado para él, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara.

Estuvieron dando vueltas y hablando con gente por más de veinte minutos antes de que tres sujetos se acercan a ellos con una mal fingida sonrisa.

—Hey, Levi. Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo. Wow, —la mirada del tipo con gafas se fue a Eren—, tienes compañía. Has roto mi argumento de que todo lo haces solo.

El de las gafas tomó a Eren con brusquedad del mentón y se acercó a observarlo.

—Tiene un gran parecido a Grisha. —el hombre acortó más la distancia para seguir inspeccionando cada detalle en Eren.

El menor tenía una gran urgencia de escupir en el rostro y apartarse de ahí, pero siguió firme en su lugar, desafiando a que siguiera observando. Pronto sería él quien tuviera el control de la situación.

Levi apartó al hombre de Eren y se colocó delante de él.

—¿Y? —poca amistad había en la voz de Levi. —¿Te interesa?

—Nos interesa. —respondió el hombre rubio de cabello hasta los hombros. —Grisha ha dicho que nadie de su familia sabe de esto. Lo que me lleva a preguntar qué hace su hijo aquí. ¿Podrías responder, Levi?

—Conecta esas mugrientas neuronas que flotan dentro de tu cráneo y averígualo.

Los tres rieron sin ninguna gracia en sus voces. Claramente Levi había herido el orgullo de esos tipos con su comentario.

—Nunca hemos confiado en ti, Levi. Los demás pueden adorarte pero nosotros no. Esa seriedad, lo solitario que eres. Tanto interés en todo... Ay, Levi, ¿qué planeas? —volvió a hablar el de gafas.

—No debemos tratar así a tan buen miembro, idiota. Yo digo que pongamos a prueba su lealtad. —el tercer hombre, más bajo que los otros dos y con el cabello rapado a los lados, sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su camisa, movió una diminuta pieza metálica para hacer la llama más alta e hizo aparecer la llama. —Yo digo que uses esto en ese chico para que nos quede claro que estás con nosotros y no con él.

—Este mocoso no es una amenaza. —Levi miro sobre el hombro hacia Eren. —No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Es el hijo de Grisha. Su presencia atrae la atención, y que esté contigo aun más.

—¿Te sientes amenazado por un adolescente como yo, maldito? —Eren apareció por un lado de Levi, con desprecio en sus ojos hacia esos tres imbéciles.

—El pequeñito puede hablar. ¿Qué harás? ¿Me acusarás a mamá? ¿Llorarás a papá? —el rubio se burló, aumentando el desprecio de Eren.

El acompañante de Levi se dispuso a dar un paso adelante y golpear a ese maldito tipo, pero Levi colocó un brazo delante de él, dando a entender que no dejaría que se acercara más a ellos.

—¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en proteger a ese niño, eh, Levi? —el tercero inquirió.

No tenía otra opción. Prefería los golpes a quemar.

Con el codo golpeó en el estomago a Eren, provocando que se doblara. Llevó su puño a la mejilla de Eren y dejó caer unos cuantos golpes más en el menor.

—¿Puedes llamar a eso proteger? No me interesa si este mocoso se rasguña o pierde algo de sangre. Tan sólo no quiero dejarlo en esas asquerosas manos.

Los tres se rieron de Eren y elogiaron a Levi por sus golpes antes de irse.

Al siguiente momento Levi sacó a Eren de ese lugar.

* * *

Se detuvieron a una distancia considerable para que Eren se apoyara contra una pared y descansara un poco. Con ayuda de Levi logró salir de ese lugar. No se sentía muy bien por los golpes y su mejilla le dolía.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a un hospital. —ofreció Levi.

Eren negó y suspiró.

—¿He arruinado las cosas? —su voz también un poco herida.

—No.

—Hace días me hablaste sobre que me reconocerían si seguía yendo. Y no escuché.

—Espero que aprendas a oír lo que otros dicen.

Eren no respondió y miró hacia otro lado, no quería ver a Levi. En parte se sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Sentía que estaba arruinando todo con su presencia. Sólo quería ayudar, nada más que eso.

Levi notó el decaimiento en el menor, como sus ojos evitaban encontrarse con él. No quería que Eren evitara mirarlo, no quería que él pensara que estaba siendo un peso negativo. Todavía no conocía bien los motivos, pero estaba encariñándose con el mocoso. Desde que lo tomó por sorpresa supo que algo en Eren se parecía a él y que también algo especial existía en el menor.

—Eren, da igual. Lo que pasó da igual. Puedo fácilmente callar a esos pedazos de imbéciles. Así que no sigas sintiéndote como si hubieras arruinado tanto, ya te lo habría dicho si así fuera. Todavía queda tiempo. Tenemos tiempo para seguir cazando a esos malditos.

—Sí...

—¿Vas a querer que te revisen, Eren? —Levi cambió en parte el tema.

—No. He tenido peores —sonrió con dificultad y se movió de la pared para seguir el camino. —¿Qué haremos sobre lo que encontré?

—Oh, eso. Vuelve a entrar. O si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

—Mis padres están la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.

—Tu madre no me conoce.

—De igual forma no. Si mi padre aparece, ahora sí que será peor y no seré yo quien lo arruine una vez más.

Levi soltó lo que parecía una risa y siguió caminando junto a Eren, alejándose aun más de ese lugar que tanto odiaba.

Esta vez hubo conversación entre ellos, se veían más relajados con la compañía del otro. A pesar de que había tenido que golpear al menor, Levi no sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento por parte de Eren, lo cual tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad no les iba a durar tanto. Sobre todo a Eren.

* * *

Hola ~ Les contaré mi historia de por qué me demoré tanto...

-Oh, hoy escribiré. -libros aparecen: Se va el tiempo leyendo.  
-Hoy seguiré con la historia. -papel y lápices aparecen: Se va el tiempo dibujando.

No puedo decir que es triste (?)

Si todavía siguen leyéndome, se merecen mucho yaoi sin censura por el día (?) Ahaha, hermoso.

Sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esto y no quedarme mirando la pantalla toda la tarde. ¡Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Rin.**


End file.
